The Golden Moustache (Self insert OC)
(I've been told on chat that OCs and stuff are allowed on pages,so here we go i guess) The Golden Moustache is a mario recolor self insert,he lives in a whole mansion full of OCs,and is implied to have created the universe,he's a yellow mario recolor with golden eyes and a golden moustache,he's also the best friend of Sky. Fights None for now Possible Opponents Shadow the Hedgehog Info The Golden Moustache is a mario recolor living in a mansion with his OCs,he is also implied to have created the universe with a pencil,he and his OCs go on various adventures,and meeting sometimes various enemies. Name:The Golden Moustache Age: 1000000 years old. Species:Human / Recolor plumber self insert Gender:Male Appearance:A yellow colored mario with a "G" on his hat,and with golden eyes. Personality:Kind,Nice,can get scared a bit easily,can get a bit cocky,can sometimes get angry and swear. Powers and Abilities Toonforce:Has toonforce,which allows him enhanced stats. Durability:Been shot with multiple weapons,shot right in the head,blown up,and tanked them,along with tanking going through a part of a mountain,and being shot with a bazooka. Regeneration:Can reattach limbs,and run as a bunch of limbs,and regenerate from being filled with holes,being crushed by an anvil,and being turned to ashes. Strenght:Can give the one punch man's punch,lift a large boulder,and bust through various walls although he started sweating,he also can lift a whole building,can cause alot of cracks on the moon with the one punch man's punch,knows this after being trained in flashbacks,can punch through giant boulders,and make a large hole busting a part of a mountain by rushing at it. Hammerspace:Can pull out guns,revolvers,axes,hammers,giant hammers,anvils,bazookas,etc. Implied in a flashback to have created the whole universe (it's confirmed by me that he did) by drawing it with a pencil,which would make him Universal. Speed:Trained for speed lessons,eventually being able to run around the whole planet,also can go to the moon and return to the planet. Judo and martial arts knowledge:Knows of martial arts and judo. Has Luigi's mansion vacuum cleaner,which allows him to beat various ghosts,such as The Big Ghost,a threat which haunted the whole OC mansion. Can hurt ghosts Fourth wall breaking.Can break the fourth wall,but cannot escape the fictional realm. Can send shockwaves by clapping. Can use the force of the light side and use its techniques. Time travel Feats Created the universe. Can tank the sun's heat,although he sweats heavily. Can time travel and travel through universes. Incapacitated a giant ogre. Defeated the big ghost. One punched a star,sending it flying in the depths of the cosmos. Jumped star to star Possessed a person with a cappy ability. Has done gun combat with some other mario recolors that are his enemies. Defeated various ghosts. Can walk on clouds. Blew up the large castle of the ogre he incapacitated with his bazooka. Has tanked grenades. Has tanked nukes. Jumped planet to planet in the solar system before returning to earth. Blew up various stars with his bazooka. Destroyed whole buildings with machine gunfire. Regenerates from being set on fire. Regenerates from being crushed and flattened. Can dodge lasers and bullets. Time traveled to various ages and also to screw up and beat some of his opponents,screwing up their timelines. Equipment Saitama's strenght Luigi's poltergust All of Mario's power ups Toonforce Hammerspace Mario's cappy possession Speed Strenght Bob ombs Taser M-16 Kamehamehas Can turn into a super plumber after eating the super spaghetti for days,and carrying them around (a parody of super saiyans) and gains a huge boost to strenght,speed and durability,being able to tank planet busting explosions,move the earth,and fly across the whole galaxy in a few seconds. Healing spaghetti to eat them to heal himself. Super spaghetti (Allows him to turn in Super Plumber) Ultra Instinct Spaghetti (blue spaghetti which allow him to turn in Ultra Instinct Plumber) As Ultra Instinct Plumber he can use Hakai,gain even bigger boosts to strenght speed and durability,being able to tank attacks from Meerus (A mario recolor with purple clothing like Beerus who turned into his god of destruction form),damage Meerus and hakai giant sentient evil god suns of the universe,and his clothing turns blue,can float and fly. Ki techniques Teleportation Guns Axes Lightsaber Weaknesses Sometimes can be manipulated because of his kind behavior. Time limits on super and ultra instinct plumber Can only use Hakai when he's ultra instinct plumber only uses blue spaghetti when it's needed,and using too much will eventually take away his form for a bit. Not immune to time stop. Some power ups have time limits. Cannot hammerspace his healing spaghetti,only having 10 or his ultra instinct spaghetti only having 6. Can get cocky. Still feels pain despite his toonforce and can be stunned.